Stupid Realized
by KRAY-on
Summary: CHAP 2 HERE! Menikah tanpa rasa saling mencintai? Lay terikat dengan Kris dalam jalinan pernikahan tanpa adanya ikatan cinta satu sama lain. "Kenapa? Kau khawatir akan diriku? Harusnya kau senang kalau aku pergi! Kau bisa menghabiskan malammu dengan kekasihmu, sementara aku akan menginap di rumah Victoria! Itu lebih baik, bodoh!" KRAY - KrisLay - FanXing ! A Yaoi Fanfiction, RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**"STUPID REALIZED"**

**By : KRAY-on**

**Cast : -Kris Wu**

**-Zhang Yixing (Lay)**

**Sub Cast : -Victoria Song**

**-Huang Zi Tao**

**Pair : KrAy / KrisLay / FanXing / Crispy-Lays**

**Sub Pair : VicLay / TaoRis**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, YAOI!**

**Rate : T **

**Disclaimer : KRAY milik diri mereka, SMent, orang tua dan orang-orang yang bersangkutan lainnya. Huang Zi Tao asli milik author ._.V #dibacok**

**FF murni dari otak author ^_^v**

**Summary : Menikah tanpa rasa saling mencintai? Lay terikat dengan Kris dalam jalinan pernikahan tanpa adanya ikatan cinta satu sama lain. **

**WARN!**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE THIS FF, YAOI, OR AUTHOR, PLEASE GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING! ^_^V**

**.**

**.**

*_Stupid Realized_*

**LAY PoV**

Menikah? Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat didambakan oleh setiap pasangan yang saling mencintai. Membentuk sebuah keluarga kecil yang harmonis dan mempunyai anak yang sangat lucu, itulah tujuan mereka.

Namun, bagaimana jika kita menikah tidak dalam azas saling mencintai? Menikahi seseorang yang tidak kucintai dan tidak mencintaiku, kurasa itu hal yang salah. Tapi, harus bagaimana lagi? Ternyata aku dan 'dia' sudah dijodohkan dari kecil karena balas budi orang tua'nya' yang membalas kebaikan orang tuaku yang pernah membantu urusan mereka. Entah apa itu, aku tidak ingin tahu. Yang kupikirkan sekarang, apa yang terjadi jika kami sudah menikah kelak? Langsung bercerai? Aku mau, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mau kepalaku segera dipenggal oleh orangtuaku.

Satu hal lagi yang membuatku bingung akan orangtuaku. Aku, dijodohkan oleh seorang pria, yang notabenenya bergender sama denganku. Apa mereka gila? Lalu, mereka bilang aku sangat cocok menjadi seorang 'istri' dibanding menjadi seorang 'suami'. Itu sangat gila! Aku sudah banyak mengencani beberapa wanita cantik di kota ini, tetapi kenapa harus pria? Kenapa yang harus kunikahi adalah seorang pria? Kenapa aku harus menjadi seorang 'istri' dari seorang pria!? Dunia ini memang sudah gila!

"Wah, anakku Zhang Yixing sudah siap rupanya? Tenang sayang, kau sudah terlihat tampan menggunakan pakaian itu. Jasnya sangat pas dengan bentuk tubuhmu, hihihi," puji ibuku, ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruang mempelai 'wanita'—padahal aku jelas seorang laki-laki—yang terdapat diriku yang sedang berkaca di sebuah cermin besar di hadapanku. Aku akan menikah hari ini. Aku ingin mati saja!

"Tapi, kurasa jika anakku memakai sebuah _bridal dress_, mungkin kesannya akan terlihat cantik, hehehe," ujar ayahku sambil menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Aku segera berbalik dan memelototi pria tua berambut agak keputih-putihan itu.

"_Abbeoji_!" sentakku yang membuatnya berdeham sedikit. Aku mendengus kesal. Kemudian, aku memilih untuk duduk di sebuah sofa di ruangan itu, sedang orangtuaku memilih untuk meninggalkanku. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar ingin lari dari suasana ini. Aku menutup wajahku dengan telapak tanganku. Aku sudah kehilangan harapan untuk menikahi Victoria Song, rekan kerjaku yang selama ini sedang berstatus menjadi kekasihku. Dan, kau tahu? Sampai sekarang, aku sama sekali belum berniat untuk memutuskannya. Aku ingin, hal ini jangan sampai Victoria tahu. Astaga!

CKLEK!

Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria tinggi dengan rambut coklat pirang terangnya yang sedang menunduk. Aku tahu, pria itu juga segan melihatku. Aku memilih untuk mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah lain, dan mencari objek yang cocok untuk kupandang, daripada aku menatap wajah pria itu. Kris Wu, calon 'suami'-ku. Argh! Bukan, aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai 'suami'ku atau apapun itu.

"Ibu yang menyuruhku menghampirimu," ujar Kris tiba-tiba tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kenop pintu. Aku tahu, setelah ini, dia akan segera keluar.

"Lalu?" aku mencoba lebih dingin dihadapannya. Kris kemudian berbalik.

"Yasudah, aku hanya memenuhi perintah ibumu, tsk!" Kris kembali keluar dan menutup pintunya dan berhasil membuatku membelalakan mataku melihat kepergiannya. Bukan, bukan karena kau mengharap dirinya lebih lama berada bersamaku, hanya saja, ya Tuhan… Apakah ia sesopan itu? Cih, aku lupa, dia keturunan bangsawan yang hanya bisa berucap dingin kepada siapapun.

"Yixing," panggil ayah yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Aku tahu maksud ini. Waktunya telah tiba. Seorang pendeta di atas altar sana telah menungguku. Aku menghela nafas panjangku.

"_Abeoji_…" lirihku. Ayah hanya menatapku. Aku kemudian menunduk sebentar, sebelum kemudian aku berucap, "Bisakah kita tidak melakukan semua ini? Aku, benar-benar tidak mau melakukannya, _abeoji_,"

Ayah menghela nafasnya sebelum ia kembali menatapku.

"Tidak bisa, anakku. Orangtua Kris yang meminta semua ini. Lagipula, jika kau sudah menikah dengannya, ekonomi keluarga kita juga akan sedikit terbantu," ujar ayah.

"Tapi, kita tidak miskin, _abeoji_. Selama aku masih bekerja, aku masih bisa mencukupi kebutuhan keluarga kita. Tidak perlu mengharapkan keluarga Kris. Kumohon," pintaku sekali lagi. Ayah menggeleng.

"Tidak, Lay!" tegas ayah dan memanggil nama panggilanku.

"Tapi, aku dan Kris…sama-sama seorang pria. Apa kau sama sekali tidak berpikir tentang hal itu, _abeoji_?" aku berucap lirih. Ayah lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya dan memegang bahuku.

"Percayalah pada ayah, Lay. Ayah tahu ini gila, tapi, ini semua atas keinginan pihak keluarga Kris. Saat Nyonya Wu sedang hamil, ia ingin membalas budi atas bantuan ayah dan ibumu saat keluarga mereka dilanda krisis pada bisnis mereka. Sebenarnya, jika anak Nyonya Wu tadinya adalah seorang wanita, kami akan menjodohkan anaknya dengan anak kami kelak. Dan ternyata, Nyonya Wu melahirkan seorang laki-laki dan itu Kris. Kami sudah menjodohkan kalian, Lay…"

"…Lagipula, ini juga keinginan kakek Kris, dan ia sedang sakit parah sekarang. Kau tahu, bukan? Kakek Kris sangat suka jika kau datang bersama kami ke rumah mereka. Dan, kakek Kris sangat ingin melihat kau dan Kris bersama-sama selamanya. Ayah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Lay. Turuti saja apa kata kami, mengerti?" ujar ayah panjang lebar. Ternyata, aku benar-benar sudah dijodohkan. Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang. Kenapa semuanya terjadi padaku?

Kemudian ayah mengaitkan jari-jarinya ke sela-sela lenganku. Aku hanya menatapnya sendu.

"_Kajja_,"

*_Stupid Realized_*

**AUTHOR PoV**

Sudah tiga hari selama pernikahan itu, Lay dan Kris tinggal serumah tanpa berkutik sekalipun. Mereka mengurus urusan mereka masing-masing. Lay yang selalu duduk di hadapan laptop putihnya sambil mencari beberapa materi pelajaran yang akan disampaikannya esok hari. Ya, dia adalah seorang guru di sebuah sekolah menengah. Sedang Kris selalu sibuk di ruang kerjanya. Ia sibuk mengurusi beberapa tumpuk kertas yang berisi urusan pekerjaannya. Ia hanya keluar ruang kerja hanya untuk sekedar mengambil minum, makan, ke toilet atau menonton televisi.

Lalu, bagaimana mereka tidur? Tidak, mereka tidak seranjang. Walau mereka sudah disediakan sebuah kamar tidur lengkap dengan ranjang berukuran _king size_ yang disertai dengan gordyn di sisi-sisinya, mereka malah tidak pernah tidur di kamar itu. Lay mengambil alih sebuah ruangan kosong yang hanya ia isi dengan kasur lipat kecil yang cukup untuk menghangatkan dirinya tidur disitu dan beberapa benda lain yang berguna untuknya, sedang Kris lebih sering tidur di ruang kerja dan terkadang, ia yang mengambil alih kamar yang sebenarnya adalah kamar miliknya dengan Lay.

Drrt… Drrtt…

Lay mendapati ponselnya berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk.

_'Victoria calling…'_

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Lay segera menerima panggilan tersebut.

"_Ne_,_ chagiya_?" sahut Lay sambil tersenyum.

Kris yang kebetulan keluar dari ruang kerjanya segera berhenti dan mengamati Lay yang sedang berbincang dengan kekasihnya. Ya, Kris tahu itu. Setiap hari Lay selalu meladeni wanita bernama Victoria itu. Tapi, apa peduli Kris? Ia kemudian berdecak dan kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk mendapati jatah makan siangnya.

Kris terkejut ketika mendapati meja makan yang besar dan luas itu tidak diisi dengan hidangan apapun. Memang, selama mereka tinggal bersama, Lay-lah yang bertugas untuk memasak. Awalnya Lay menolak, tapi hal ini sudah dipaksa oleh ibu Lay yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap memasak untuk Kris. Akhirnya Lay mengalah dan melakukan itu semua selama ini. Hanya saja, hari ini, Kris ternyata belum beruntung.

"Yak, Zhang Yixing! Apa hari ini kau lupa memasak, atau apa, huh!?" pekik Kris tanpa beranjak dari ruang makan.

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku akan ke sana, hehehe… BERISIK! Apa kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang menelepon, huh!?" balas Lay yang juga memekik.

"Sial!" Kris menggeram. Ia malah melirik Lay dari ruang makan yang masih saja tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas dan bercakap dengan Victoria. Ia mendengus kesal.

PIIP!

Lay memutuskan hubungan teleponnya. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia bercermin dan memilih baju yang menurutnya cocok dengannya.

"Yak!" Kris masuk dengan tiba-tiba ke dalam kamar Lay yang sedang asyik bercermin.

"Kris! Apa kau tidak tahu akan sopan santun, _eoh_!?" bentak Lay. Kris malah berkacak pinggang.

"Sini, kau tidak boleh pergi!" Kris merebut mantel hangat milik Lay yang baru saja akan dikenakannya. Lay mencoba merebut kembali mantelnya.

"Kembalikan!" pinta Lay. Kris tetap meninggikan tangannya dan berusaha lari dari gapaian Lay.

"Tidak boleh! Sebelum kau memasak untukku, Zhang Yixing!" ujar Kris.

"Tidak mau!"

"Yasudah. Kira-kira, Victoria akan menunggu berapa lama, ya? Sepertinya dia akan meninggalkanmu disana," cibir Kris. Lay merasa amarahnya sudah diluar kendali. Dengan segera ia menendang perut Kris sampai orang itu tersungkur. Lau dengan sigap ia mengambil kembali mantelnya dan keluar dengan segera, meninggalkan Kris yang sedang meringis kesakitan akibat perlakuan Lay tadi terhadap dirinya.

"Sialan! Arrgh!" ringisnya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

*_Stupid Realized_*

"Vict…" panggil Lay. Ia menghampiri wanita cantik yang sedang duduk di bangku taman tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum dan melambai ke arah Lay.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Lay sambil mengambil posisi duduk di samping Victoria.

"Tidak. Aku juga baru sampai, hehehe…Ohya, kenapa hari Minggu kemarin kau tidak datang ke reuni sekolah kita?" tanya Victoria yang membuat Lay membeku seketika. Hari Minggu adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Kris kemarin.

"Aaa… I—tu, emmh, aku…kakek dari temanku sedang sakit, dan ia memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu, iya—hehehe," entah yang diucapkan Lay ini berbohong apa tidak. Pasalnya, kakek Kris memang sedang sakit dan meminta dirinya untuk menikah dengan Kris. Bukankah itu sudah melakukan sesuatu?

"Sesuatu apa itu, sampai kau meninggalkan acara kami?" Victoria mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. Lay terkekeh. Haduh, bagaimana ini?

"Itu… Enngg, sesuatu itu. Kakek temanku memintaku untuk menemani cucunya dan aku melakukannya, hehehe," Lay berusaha untuk tidak berbohong lagi. Ia selalu menghindari perilaku itu. Selama ini, ia belum pernah berbohong, kecuali hanya sekedar untuk bermain-main.

"Oh, begitu. Ya ampun, menemani temanmu sampai tidak hadir di reuni?"

"Maaf…" ujar Lay. "Yasudah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" ajak Lay kemudian. Victoria segera mengangguk. Kemudian, mereka bergandengan tangan serasi dan berjalan mengitari taman itu.

.

.

Kris menopang dagu sendiri di meja makan. Ia terus merutuki perlakuan kasar 'istri'-nya itu terhadapnya. Ini penganiyaan, menurutnya. Pertama, ia tidak dibuatkan makan siang hari ini. Kedua, ia ditendang dan ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Arrgh! Zhang Yixing bodoh!" amuknya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia segera meraih ponselnya. Ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Lay. Ia akan berteriak sekeras mungkin ditelinga Lay, agar Victoria tahu kalau orang yang sudah berstatus sebagai 'suami'-nya disini sedang kelaparan.

"Awas kau, Zhang Yixing!" ia menyeringai. Kemudian, ia mencari kontak Lay dan memanggilnya.

Sementara itu, dua sejoli yang sedang menikmati es krim mereka masing-masing, diganggu oleh sebuah panggilan masuk di ponsel Lay. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mendapati Kris menelepon. Segera ia tekan pilihan 'ignore' dan kembali berbincang dengan Victoria.

Di rumah, Kris geram karena Lay tidak mengangkat satupun panggilan darinya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan sampai ia mengabaikan panggilan dari 'suami'-nya sendiri!?" Kris terus mencoba menghubungi Lay. Ini yang ke delapan kalinya.

"Aiish, dia lagi!" desis Lay sambil menatap geram layar ponselnya.

"Lay, kenapa dari tadi kau mengabaikan panggilan itu? Kenapa tidak kau angkat?" tanya Victoria. Lay kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Ah, itu bukan panggilan penting, hehehe," kemudian ia mengabaikan panggilan Kris untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tak berapa lama, Kris kembali memanggil. Lay mendengus dan kembali meraih ponselnya.

_'Ada apa sih dengannya!?' _batinnya kesal.

"Sudah, sebaiknya angkat saja. Bukankah kau juga merasa terganggu, huh?" Victoria menyarankan. Lay pun menatap sekali lagi layar ponselnya. Ia bertaruh, kalau ia angkat teleponnya, acara kencannya akan berakhir sampai disini sudah. Sekali lagi, ia mengabaikan panggilan Kris dan menolak saran Victoria.

"Tidak usah, benar-benar tidak penting, kok, ehehehe. Sudah mulai sore, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Ada urusan di rumah. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Vic?" tanya Lay. Victoria kelihatan berpikir sebentar dan kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Yasudah, tidak apa-apa," ujar Victoria tersenyum. Lay merasa lega. Dengan begini, ia bisa langsung berhadapan dengan manusia yang akan menjelma menjadi monster sebentar lagi di rumahnya tanpa harus menganggu acara kencannya.

*_Stupid Realized_*

"Aku pul…."

"…ang," begitu Lay masuk ke dalam rumah, yang di dapatinya adalah seorang manusia yang lebih tinggi darinya sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Dari wajahnya, Lay bisa tahu kalau manusia itu sedang sangat marah. Seperti ingin memangsanya, Kris menatap tajam manik kecoklatan miliknya. Lay hanya sanggup menelan ludahnya dan berjalan melewati Kris, seolah tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Zhang-Yi-Xing!"

Mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada yang begitu buas, Lay tidak mampu berbalik. Ia hanya diam dan menjaga-jaga. Kris berbalik dan melangkah menuju Lay. Ia memeluk Lay dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya di atas bahu Lay.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, seperti dilempar oleh beberapa es krim dan es batu dari toko es krim Xiumin—temannya—, ia membeku seketika. Ia terus membatin, apa yang terjadi oleh monster gila ini? Nafas Lay naik turun tidak stabil dan Kris hanya mampu menyeringai, menyadari Lay sedang gugup sekarang.

"Kris, apa yang kau lak—" belum sempat Lay melanjutkan perkataannya, Kris malah menempelkan bibirnya untuk mengecup leher mulus Lay.

_'Oh, aku ingin mati saja, ya Tuhan!' _pekik Lay dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau 'istri'-ku? Wajar kalau aku melakukan ini padamu, Lay. Kita belum pernah mencoba melakuka—"

"STOP!" Lay memotong perkataan Kris. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kris. Kemudian, ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan bercampur aduk. Antara marah, kesal, tidak terima dan sebagainya. Kris hanya melipat tangannya, menunggu respon apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Lay dengan wajah santainya.

"Ah, dunia ini memang gila! Aahhh, ya Tuhaannn!" Lay tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi dan malah merutuki dunia yang semakin gila. Bagaimana bisa Kris melakukan hal itu terhadapnya? Mendengarnya, Kris hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali menatap Lay dengan seringaiannya.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa laparnya aku, eoh!? Kau meninggalkanku tanpa sebutir makanan pun yang bisa aku makan! Jadi, sekarang aku marah padamu, Lay!" ujar Kris, dengan menambah seringaian penuh artinya. Lay semakin merinding ketika melihat perubahan pada Kris. Ia tidak tahu, ketika Kris marah jadinya akan seperti ini. Melihatnya, Lay segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Kris, membuatnya tidak bisa meraih kenop pintu dengan segera.

"Hu'um. Kamar kita ada disana, Lay~" Kris kembali memamerkan senyum serigalanya dan menarik Lay dengan paksa menuju kamar asli mereka, yang sama sekali belum pernah mereka tempati berdua. Lay terus meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau tidur bersamamu! Kris, lepaskan! Euugh! _Andwaeee_!" pekik Lay sambil terus menarik dirinya, agar tangannya ikut terlepas dari genggaman Kris.

"_Shireo_!" Kris tetap menarik Lay sekuat tenaganya. Namun, ia sedikit tidak tahan melihat Lay yang terus memberontak. Kemudian, ia melepas genggamannya sebentar. Melihatnya, Lay memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya, namun sayang, Kris sudah mengangkat dirinya ala _'bridal style_' untuk dibawa ke kamar asli mereka.

"KRISSS! _Andwaeeeee_!"

.

.

.

Kris melemparkan Lay di ranjang empuk yang sudah disediakan. Lay hanya menatap Kris tidak suka dan mundur beberapa langkah sampai dirinya terpojok di kepala ranjang. Sedangkan Kris tetap mendekati Lay.

"K—kris! Sebenarnya apa maumu, huh!?" bentak Lay. Kris mengelus lembut pipi Lay, namun Lay malah menepis kasar tangan Kris.

"Aku mau makan. Aku lapar~" pinta Kris dengan nada yang sedikit dimanja-manjakan. Lay rasanya ingin muak mendengar nada bicara Kris yang sama sekali tidak cocok dipakai oleh manusia itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa memasaknya untukmu. Minggir!" Lay berusaha lari dari kungkungan tangan Kris yang mengurungnya, namun tidak bisa. Lengan Kris terlalu kuat untuk ditepis dari sisinya.

"Tidak mau. Aku makan sekarang," Kris memaerkan senyum yang bukan lagi seringaian. Namun Lay masih tetap waspada. Ia mendengus sebentar.

"Baiklah, aku akan masak sekarang. Jadi, kau minggir!"

"Tidak aku mau 'memakan' dirimu saja~" bisik Kris seduktif tepat di dekat telinga Lay. Rasanya Lay ingin cepat mati saja. Tubuhnya melemas. Bulu kuduknya berdiri semua.

"Kris, kau gila!" Lay mengumpulkan segala tenaganya untuk mendorong Kris menjauh dari dirinya, dan hal itu berhasil. Nafas Lay menderu kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau 'istri'-ku!"

"_In your dream_, Kris Wu! Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menikah denganmu! Kenapa orangtua kita begitu bodoh sampai harus menjodohkan kita, huh!?" bentak Lay. Kris terdiam.

"Aku benar-benar masih normal, Kris! Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu atau mencintaimu sekalipun! Aku mempunyai Victoria. Dia yang harusnya menjadi istriku. Bukan aku yang menjadi 'istri' orang lain!" Lay menahan bulir-bulir airmatanya. Ia merasa seperti pihak yang sangat merugikan sekarang.

"Oh Tuhan, sampai kapan aku harus berada dalam situasi ini!?" Kris hanya diam mendengar permohonan Lay. Lay kembali menatapnya.

"Dan lagi kau! Perlakuan apa yang baru saja kau berikan padaku, eoh!? Apa kau _gay_?!" mendengar pertanyaan Lay, Kris menunduk dan kemudian kembali menatap Lay.

"_Ne_, aku _gay_,"

"_MWOO_!?"

*_Stupid Realized_*

Kedua pasangan itu makan malam bersama di dalam keheningan. Kris sibuk dengan makanannya sedang Lay masih terus mencerna kalimat yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Kris beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris.

"Hey," sahut Lay memecah kesunyian. "_Mwo_?" respon Kris tanpa melayangkan tatapannya menuju Lay.

"Kau harus jujur padaku…" Lay menjeda kalimatnya sebentar.

"…Apakah kau, menyetujui pernikahan ini?" tanya Lay dengan nada yang sangat serius. Kris menghentikan kegiatan memakannya dan beralih menatap Lay. Ia melihat Lay menunggu akan jawabannya.

"Jawab aku," pinta Lay. Kris kembali menatap makanannya.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat ingin… Ya… Maksudku, tadi…" perkataan Lay mulai berantakan. Bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan peristiwa tadi sore, dimana dirinya seperti wanita yang baru saja ingin diperkosa. Kris menghentikan kegiatan memakannya lagi.

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi. Aku hanya bermain-main dan menggodamu saja! Lagipula, aku juga mempunyai kekasih. Memangnya, hanya kau saja yang mempunyai kekasih di luar!" ujar Kris. Lay memiringkan kepalanya, tersirat raut penasaran dari matanya.

"Apakah ia laki-laki?" tanya Lay. "Te—tentu saja!" jawab Kris dengan tegas, membuat Lay memundurkan kepalanya.

"Apakah aku mengenalnya?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Apa? Memangnya kenapa kalau kau mengenalnya? Kau cemburu?!" olok Kris yang menyadari kalau Lay seperti tengah menginterogasinya. Lay memandang Kris dengan tatapan geli.

"_Neo michyeosseo_!? Mana mungkin aku cemburu, bodoh!"

"Yasudah, kalau begitu diam saja!" kata Kris dan melahap makanannya kembali.

"Jadi, aku mengenalnya?" tanya Lay. Kris mengangguk. "_Ne_,"

Lay mengerutkan dahinya. Siapa pria itu? Setahunya, teman-teman sebayanya tidak ada yang… _Gay_?

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Lay mulai memakan santapannya.

*_Stupid Realized_*

"Pagi, Vic!" sapa Lay sambil menaruh tangannya di bahu Victoria dari belakang. Ia mendapati Victoria tengah sibuk memfotokopi sesuatu di ruang fotokopi.

"Pagi, Lay!" sahut Victoria balik sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sibuk sekali. Apa ada ulangan di kelasmu nanti?" tanya Lay.

"_Ne_. Tadi malam aku sibuk mencari beberapa soal untuk bahan ulangan nanti. Dan sekarang aku sedang memfotokopinya. Astaga, aku hanya tidur selama 3 jam tadi malam. Apakah kantung mataku terlihat jelas, Lay?" Victoria menunjukkan bagian bawah matanya. Lay memperhatikannya.

"Sedikit. _Aigoo_, kenapa _nae chagi _terlihat begitu kelelahan, huh? Ckckck," Lay menepuk-nepuk iseng pipi Victoria. Ia kemudian memandang jam tangannya.

"Kita masuk 30 menit lagi. Apa kau mau minum kopi dulu?" tanya Lay. Victoria mengangguk semangat.

"Ayo," kemudian mereka menuju kantin bersama.

.

.

"Aku ada jadwal mengajar selama tujuh jam hari ini. Astaga, apa wajahku tambah jelek, Lay?" tanya Victoria. Lay menggeleng pasti.

"Tidak akan. Wajahmu selalu cantik, Vic," puji Lay yang disuguhi tawa malu dari kekasihnya. Sementara pesanan kopi mereka sedang dipesan, Lay mulai melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Vic, apakah ada guru di sekolah ini yang….umm, _gay_?" tanya Lay. Mendengar itu Victoria membelalakan matanya dan menatap Lay aneh.

"Apa!? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Victoria masih belum bisa mencerna pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan Lay padanya.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya sekedar bertanya, kok. Benar!" kata Lay sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang membentuk huruf 'V' dihadapan Victoria. Wanita itu menggeleng.

"_A—anni_, sepertinya tidak ada. Itu, tidak masuk akal!" kata Victoria. Lay kemudian mendengus dan kembali normal. Pesanan kopi mereka sudah datang.

"Lay, kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Victoria khawatir setelah ia menyeduh kopinya, membuat Lay yang baru saja menyeduh kopi miliknya sedikit tersedak.

"Hhuk, a—apa? Ah, tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa, hehehe. Kenapa? Kau khawatir kalau aku _gay_? Tidak, tidak mungkin, hehehe!" Lay membuat tawa garing miliknya, supaya Victoria menghapus segala pikiran yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya.

"Ya, bukan seperti itu, hehehe," Victoria juga mencoba mencairkan suasana kaku yang baru kali ini terjadi di antara mereka setelah beberapa lama mereka menjalin hubungan ini. Lay kemudian mencoba mengedarkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ia tak sengaja menangkap seorang siswa pria yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan ponselnya dengan wajah ceria.

"Baiklah, _gege_. Akan kutunggu. Iya, tenang saja, _ge_. Aku tidak akan macam-macam. _Ne_, _nado saranghaeyo_,"

Lay mencuri dengar percakapan anak itu. Ia sedikit tercengang akan apa yang diucapkan anak itu. _Gege_? Bukankah itu panggilan 'kakak' untuk laki-laki dalam bahasa China? Tempat dimana ia dan Kris dilahirkan. Lalu, _saranghae_?

_'Hah, mungkin ia sedang menelepon kakaknya," _Lay berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Ia benar-benar sedang mencari orang yang dikenalnya, yang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Kris. Ya, hanya sekedar menghilangkan rasa penasarannya saja.

Anak itu segera beranjak dari kursinya. Ia menyadari, kalau Lay sedang memperhatikannya. Ia kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Lay dan Victoria.

_"Annyeonghaseyo_, Zhang _seonsaengnim_, Song _seonsaengnim_," sapa siswa itu sebelum ia meninggalkan kantin dengan sempurna.

"Siapa nama siswa itu?" tanya Lay pada Victoria.

"Heh, bukannya dia anak kelas 2-1? Namanya Huang Zi Tao, dia murid pindahan dari China," tanya Victoria balik. Lay sempat berpikir.

"Ah, iya benar. Dia mendapat nilai sempurna saat aku mengajar di kelasnya. Heemm…" kata Lay. Victoria mengangguk-angguk.

.

.

Kris sedang meperhatikan dirinya tepat di depan cerminnya. Ia membersihkan jas bagian bahunya yang dikiranya sedikit berdebu. Menambahkan sedikit sensasi wewangian dari parfum biasa miliknya dan menata rambutnya serapih mungkin. Setelah dirasa sudah rapi, ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan meninggalkan ruangannya.

Kris menunggu dalam diam di dalam mobilnya. Ia terus menunggu seseorang disana. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 14.00 siang. Seharusnya, orang yang ia tunggu sudah keluar sekarang.

"Dimana dia? Huh," gumam Kris sambil mengedar-edarkan pandangannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat ia tunggu dari kejauhan. Wajahnya kemudian berseri. Ia keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hey, Huang Zi Tao!" panggil Kris sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah orang itu. Seseorang disana memasang wajah cerah dan berlari menghampiri Kris.

"Kris-_ge_, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya orang itu. Huang Zi Tao.

"_Anniya_, tenang saja. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun, Tao," ujar Kris tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tao yang sedang bersemu malu.

"Baiklah, _kajja_. Pasti kau sudah lapar," Kris membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Tao.

"_Ne_~~ Aku lapar~" Tao mengusap-usap perutnya. Kris tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekanakkan anak itu.

"Baiklah, _nae chagiya_~~ Ayo kita berangkat!" Tao pun masuk ke dalam mobil Kris, disusul oleh Kris. Mobil itu melaju dengan cepat.

Lay menangkap percakapan 'suami'-nya tadi dengan siswa itu dari lantai dua. Siswa sekolahnya. Huang Zi Tao.

"Jadi, dia kekasih Kris?" gumam Lay pelan sambil terus memperhatikan mobil itu hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

**TBC / END ?**

**Annyeonghaseyooo~**

**Naneun new author imnida ^^**

**This is my first Kray fic! And als, i hopeo you all will love this 'abal' fic XD ._.**

**And then, give me some energy please! **

**I need your review!**

**Dimohon reviewnya dan ini layak dilanjt ato gak ._.v**

**Gomapseumnida, Xiexieeee m(^_^)m**


	2. Chapter 2

"**STUPID REALIZED"**

**Chapter 2**

**By : KRAY-on**

**Cast : -Kris Wu**

**-Zhang Yixing (Lay)**

**Sub Cast : -Victoria Song**

**-Huang Zi Tao**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : KRAY milik diri mereka, SMent, orang tua dan orang-orang yang bersangkutan lainnya. Huang Zi Tao asli milik author ._.V #dibacok**

**FF murni dari otak author ^_^v**

**Summary : Menikah tanpa rasa saling mencintai? Lay terikat dengan Kris dalam jalinan pernikahan tanpa adanya ikatan cinta satu sama lain. ** **"Kenapa? Kau khawatir akan diriku? Harusnya kau senang kalau aku pergi! Kau bisa menghabiskan malammu dengan kekasihmu, sementara aku akan menginap di rumah Victoria! Itu lebih baik, bodoh!"**

**WARN! typo(s) ! Alur gaje!**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE THIS FF OR AUTHOR, PLEASE GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING! ^_^V**

**.**

**.**

*_Stupid Realized_*

CHAPTER 2

_Lay menangkap percakapan 'suami'-nya tadi dengan siswa itu dari lantai dua. Siswa sekolahnya. Huang Zi Tao._

"_Jadi, dia kekasih Kris?" gumam Lay pelan sambil terus memperhatikan mobil itu hingga menghilang dari pandangannya._

_._

_._

_._

*_Stupid Realized_*

Lay sedang membersihkan lantai rumah dengan penyedot debu milik mereka. Tak berapa lama, sebuah suara pintu terbuka dan masuk seorang pria tampan bertubuh tinggi ideal dan membuka sepatunya.

"Aku sudah memasak," ujar Lay singkat. Kris tidak menanggapi omongan Lay.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kau baru saja pulang kencan dengan Huang Zi Tao," sindir Lay tanpa menoleh ke arah Kris yang kini beralih menatapnya. Kris tertawa remeh.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?" tanya Kris dan segera menuju ruang tengah untuk bersantai.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau aku mengenalnya, tsk!" balas Lay ketus sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Baguslah,"

.

.

Lay kembali mengajar hari ini. Tak jarang juga ia berpas-pasan dengan siswa bernama Huang Zi Tao itu. Mereka tidak terlalu akrab, hanya saja, sekarang Tao lebih sering mengunjunginya karena sebentar lagi Ujian Semester akan segera dilaksanakan. Tao yang notabenenya adalah siswa terpintar di kelasnya tidak mau membuang waktu-nya hanya untuk bermain-main sekarang. Ia lebih memilih untuk fokus pada Ujiannya dan menemui beberapa guru untuk membimbingnya belajar.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Zhang _seonsaengnim_," sapa Tao dengan senyum sumringahnya dikala ia masuk ke dalam ruang guru dan menghampiri meja Lay. Lay melepas kacamatanya yang sering ia pakai jika ia sedang bekerja dan menyapa Tao.

"_Annyeong_, Tao-_sshi_. Kau mau belajar lagi?" tanya Lay. Tao mengangguk cepat. "_Ne_!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita ke perpustakaan saja," ajak Lay.

Di perpustakaan, Lay sibuk mengajar Tao yang juga serius menanggapi materi yang diberikan oleh Lay.

"_Ssaem_, jelaskan padaku bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal ini," pinta Tao sambil menunjuk salah satu soal yang menurutnya sulit untuk diselesaikan.

"Ah, begini…" Lay mulai menjelaskan beberapa cara untuk menyelesaikan soal yang tidak Tao mengerti. Kadang mereka menyelingi canda tawa di dalam proses pembelajaran mereka.

"Baiklah. Sampai disini, apa masih ada yang tidak kau mengerti, Tao-_sshi_?" tanya Lay sambil tersenyum, memamerkan _dimple _manis miliknya. Tao menggeleng.

"Aku sudah mengerti, _Ssaem_. Aku lebih menyerap apa yang kau ajarkan padaku. Aku lebih senang bila Zhang _ssaem_ yang mengajar. Bagaimana kalau aku privat denganmu?" ajukan Tao membuat Lay memudarkan senyumnya seketika.

"P—privat?" Tao mengangguk. "_Wae_, _Ssaem_?"

Lay pun terbangun dari buaian pikiran yang melandanya. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum di hadapan Tao, menghilangkan segala kegugupannya dikala anak itu menawarkan dirinya untuk belajar privat dengannya.

"Ah, kenapa kau ingin belajar privat denganku, Tao? Disini banyak guru yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada aku. Kalau mau, Song _seonsaengnim _juga pasti akan mau diajak privat denganmu, hehehe," kata Lay. Tao mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku ingin belajar privat denganmu, Zhang _ssaem_?" selidik Tao. Lay buru-buru menggeleng, memusnahkan segala kesalahpahaman di dalam diri Tao terhadapnya.

"Bukan, bukan. Yasudah, kalau begitu, aku saja yang akan datang ke rumahmu, bagaimana?" tanya Lay mengajukkan sarannya. Tao menggeleng.

"Jangan. Di rumahku terlalu banyak gangguan. Aku mempunyai dua kakak dan dua adik. Mereka selalu membuat kebisingan di kala aku belajar, maka dari itu aku selalu meluangkan waktu istirahatku untuk belajar disini bersama beberapa guru daripada belajar di rumah. Jadi, aku saja yang akan ke rumahmu nanti, ya, _ssaem_?" pinta Tao yang membuat Lay buru-buru menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana jika anak ini mengetahui sebuah rahasia besar yang ada di dalam rumahnya? Bagaimana jika Tao bertemu dengan Kris disana? Lay pun memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum ia kembali menatap Tao.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hehehe," cengir Lay yang menatap khawatir akan Tao.

*_Stupid Realized_*

"Kris! Cepat sembunyikan foto pernikahan kita!" Lay buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah sepulangnya ia bekerja. Ia segera menuju ke sebuah sisi dinding yang terdapat sebuah bingkai foto berukuran sangat besar yang menggambarkan dirinya dan Kris disaat upacara pernikahan mereka.

"Ada apa?" Kris baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut basah dan handuk yang tergantung di lehernya. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya ia baru selesai mandi. Ia melihat Lay yang sedang menggeser sebuah kursi dan mencoba melepaskan _wedding photo _mereka.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Kris yang segera menghampiri Lay.

"Bantu aku. Singkirkan benda ini dari sini sekarang," perintah Lay.

"Heh, apa kau gila? Jika ibuku atau ibumu tahu kalau foto ini tidak dipajang, mereka akan merebus kita satu persatu, Zhang Yixing!"

"Ah, itu urusan nanti. Ini lebih parah. Ibuku atau ibumu tidak akan datang kesini hari ini. Tapi, ada seseorang yang akan berkunjung kesini. Makanya, cepat bantu aku! _Ppali_!" Lay turun dari kursinya dan menggeser sebuah kursi lagi lalu menyuruh Kris untuk menaikinya. Mereka pun segera bekerja sama untuk menurunkan foto itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau undang, bodoh!?" tanya Kris. Lay melirik tajam ke arahnya.

"Jika aku bodoh, aku tidak akan bekerja sebagai guru lagi, bodoh!?"

"Jika aku bodoh, aku juga tidak akan disuruh oleh ayahku untuk menyelesaikan beberapa tugas kantornya!"

Akhirnya, setelah perdebatan antara 'siapa-yang-bodoh' di antara mereka, foto itu pun berhasil dilepaskan. Mereka menyusun kembali kursi yang sempat mereka injak ke tempat semula. Lalu, ditaruhnya foto itu di dalam kamar Lay.

"Heh, memang siapa yang akan datang?" tanya Kris. Lay mendengus.

"Tapi jangan terkejut, _eoh_?" pinta Lay sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Dia…"

TING TONG~~

'_Mati saja aku!' _ujar Lay dalam hatinya sambil menepuk dahinya yang sama sekali tidak bersalah. Kris memandang pintu rumahnya dengan bingung.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kris. "Apa aku mengenalnya?" lanjutnya. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kris, ia segera mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menuju kamarnya.

"Sudah, kau masuk saja sana. Kumohon!" Lay memohon. Kris sedikit tidak terima.

"Siapa memangnya!?" bentak Kris. "Sudah sana, masuk saja!"

BRAK!

Lay segera menutup pintu kamar Kris dan mengambil kunci cadangan kamar mereka, lalu mengunci Kris di dalam.

"_Yakk! Zhang Yixing! Apa kau mengurungku, huh! Yakkk!" _pekik Kris dari dalam.

TING TONG~~~

"Tunggu sebentar!" pekik Lay melengking supaya suaranya terdengar oleh orang yang berada di balik pintu masuk rumah mereka tersebut.

"Kris, kumohon jangan berkutik sepatah katapun dengan suara yang besar. Kau cukup diam di dalam sana, mengerti?" ujar Lay melalui lubang kunci pintu kamar Kris.

"_Aiish, jinjja!" _terdengar suara erangan geram Kris di dalam sana. Melihat kondisi sudah begitu bagus, Lay pun membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Ia membuka pintunya, dan tampaklah seorang lelaki manis yang tingginya lebih tinggi sedikit darinya yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"_Annyeong_, _ssaem_!" sapanya. Lay tersenyum.

"_Ne_, _annyeong_. Silahkan masuk, Tao-_sshi_," ternyata orang itu Huang Zi Tao, yang berjanji akan mengunjungi rumahnya dan belajar privat dengannya. Tao pun dengan senang hati masuk ke dalam rumah yang bisa dibilang luas itu.

"Wah, _ssaem_. Rumahmu rapi juga. Apa kau tinggal sendiri disini, _ssaem_?" tanya Tao sambil menerawang sudut-sudut rumah itu.

"Ah, iya. Aku…aku tinggal sendiri disini," jawab Lay gugup sambil sedikit melirik ke arah pintu kamar dimana seorang Kris sedang dikurung di dalam sana. Dia berbohong sekarang. Lihat? Lay berbohong demi keselamatan dirinya.

"Ya, silahkan duduk disini. Aku akan membuatkan minuman dulu," Lay mencoba mengalihkan perbincangan. Ia takut Tao akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi dari ini.

"_Ne_, _seonsaengnim_," ujar Tao sambil mengambil posisi duduk senyaman mungkin di sofa yang sudah disediakan.

Sementara, seseorang di dalam sana mencoba mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan tamu itu dengan Lay.

"Apakah dia murid Lay?" tanya Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aiish, _jinjja_! Harus sampai kapan aku harus mendekap disini!? Arrgh!" desisnya geram.

"Ini minuman untukmu, Tao. Supaya lebih rileks, aku menyuguhkanmu secangkir teh hangat saja," kata Lay seraya menyuguhkan secangkir the hangat di hadapan Tao.

"_Gwaenchanhayo_, _seonsaengnim_," ujar Tao.

"Nah, mulai darimana kita?"

.

.

Sudah tiga jam lebih mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Suasana canggung yang dirasakan Lay ternyata tidak berlangsung lama, mengingat Kris ternyata bisa diajak bekerja sama juga kali ini.

"Ah, _ssaem_. Sepertinya, hari sudah hampir sore. Aku juga sepertinya harus pulang, mengingat ada pelajaran tambahan lagi yang menunggu nanti malam, hehehe," kata Tao sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Wah, kau juga mengambil jam tambahan di malam hari?"

"_Ne_, hehehe,"

"Apa itu tidak melelahkan?" tanya Lay berbasa-basi.

"_Anniyo_. Jalani saja. Lagipula, hasilnya juga tidak mengecewakan, hehehe. Baiklah, _ssaem_. Aku permisi dulu. _Gamsahamnida_," kemudian Lay mengantar Tao sampai di gerbang rumahnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Tao-_sshi_," kata Lay.

"_Ne_, a_nnyeonghi gyeseyo_, _ssaem_!" Tao pun akhirnya pamit pulang dan berjalan pergi dari hadapannya.

Sedangkan seorang pria yang berada di dalam sana masih berusaha untuk keluar. Tiba-tiba, ia mengingat sesuatu. Bukankah tadi Lay mengunci dirinya dengan kunci cadangan kamar mereka? Berarti, masih ada kunci asli yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia segera merogoh laci meja riasnya dan mengambil benda kecil berjuntai yang berwarna keperak-perakan itu. Ia tertawa remeh.

"Inilah kenapa aku memanggilnya 'Yixing bodoh'!" ujarnya dan segera mencoba mengeluarkan dirinya dari ruangan itu.

"Hah…" Lay menghela nafas lega setelah ia menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia masih ingat, Kris masih ada di dalam. Kemudian, ia berniat untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk Kris. Namun, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh 'suami'nya itu.

"Aigoo! Kau selalu membuatku terkejut, Kris! Heh, bagaimana bisa kau keluar?" tanya Lay. Kris menyeringai sambil menunjukkan kunci asli yang dipegangnya di hadapan Lay.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa!" Lay menepuk dahinya lagi.

"Cih, b-o-d-o-h!" ledek Kris. Lay hanya melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya.

"Lalu, jika kau tahu ada kunci asli di dalam kamarmu, kenapa kau baru keluar sekarang?" tanya Lay dengan nada merendahkan.

"E—eh, bu…bukannya tadi ada tamu? Aku, aku sudah tahu sejak awal, tapi aku ingin menyelamatkan rahasia ini, bodoh!"

"Cih, b-o-d-o-h!" Lay mengikuti kata-kata ledekan yang dilontarkan Kris tadi kepada dirinya.

"Yak!" bentak Kris. Lay kemudian berjalan mengambil laptopnya.

"Tadi itu muridmu, bukan?" tanya Kris. Lay mengangguk.

"Oh," Kris segera menuju ruang keluarga, dimana tadi tempat Lay dan Tao berbicara tentang ilmu. Mata Kris menangkap sebuah objek yang sepertinya bisa ia kenali dengan mudah. Sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang kecil berwarna putih yang tergeletak di sofa. Benda itu juga dilengkapi sebuah sticker huruf yang ditempel di bagian atasnya. Huruf 'K'.

"Tunggu, Lay. Kau mengundang siapa tadi kesini?" tanya Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda yang diketahui ponsel tersebut.

"Kenapa masih bertanya, sih! Itu 'kan bukan urusanmu," kata Lay sambil terus berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku! Kenapa kau mengundang Tao kesini!?"

"E—eh? Bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Ini ponsel miliknya. Ada sticker huruf 'K' yang menempel disini!" gerutu Kris sambil menunjukkan ponsel Tao tepat di hadapannya.

"Heh? A—ah, itu. Aduh, dia yang memaksa mau kesini. Dia ingin belajar privat denganku!" jelas Lay yang tentu saja belum bisa berbohong.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika ia mencium unsur-unsur pernikahan di rumah ini!? Bisa hancur hubunganku dengannya, Zhang Yixing!" Kris masih menggerutu.

"Aku… Aku mana tahu! Aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku tinggal sendiri disini! Yasudah, diam saja! Yang penting dia tidak mengetahuinya, 'kan!?" Lay ikut emosi ketika Kris terus memarahinya.

"Ya Tuhan!" erang Kris.

Sementara itu, seorang lelaki manis yang ingin menggunakan ponselnya, tidak mendapati benda itu di dalam sakunya.

"Heh, dimana ponselku?" tanya pria itu sambil meraba-raba celananya. Ia juga memeriksanya dalam tasnya.

"_Omo_! Apakah tertinggal di rumah Zhang _seonsaengnim_?" kemudian lelaki itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat menuju tempat dimana ia terakhir singgah disana.

TING TONG~~

"A—ah!?" Lay dan Kris menatap pintu dengan serempak. Lay segera menuju pintunya dan mengintip sebentar dari lubang pengintai di pintunya. Huang Zi Tao ada di luar.

"Astaga!" desisnya. Ia buru-buru memaksa Kris untuk masuk ke dalam kamar lagi. Namun, Kris bukan orang yang begitu suka diatur.

"Demi Tuhan, Kris! Kenapa kau begitu sulit untuk diatur, huh!?" Lay geram dan membuat suara sekecil mungkin agar kebisingan mereka tidak terdengar sampai keluar.

"Tunggu sebentar! Apakah Tao datang lagi!?"

"Berikan ponselnya padaku!" perintah Lay. Kris pun segera memberikan ponsel Tao ke tangan Lay.

"Oh, _ssaem _lama sekali? Uum, pintunya tidak dikunci, _eoh_?" ujar Tao di luar sana sambil iseng membuka pintu rumah Lay.

"Cepat masuk, bodoh!"

"Iya, iya, tungg—"

"Cep—"

"_Ssaem_? Kris-_ge_?" Tao membulatkan matanya disaat Tao memunculkan kepalanya di pintu dan menatap Lay dan seseorang yang sedang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya disana, Kris. Tao masih belum bisa mencerna, kenapa Kris juga berada disini.

.

.

"_Ssaem_, kau bilang kau tinggal disini sendiri!" ujar Tao minta penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya, kenapa kekasihnya yang tersayang ini berada di dalam rumahnya. Lay belum menjawab dan malah melirik Kris.

"Lalu, Kris-_ge_. Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa ada hubungan diantara kau dan _ssaem_, _ge_?" Tao pun minta penjelasan dari kekasihnya. Ia menatap mata Kris dengan sedikit tajam.

"Ah, Tao-_sshi_. Jangan salah paham dulu. Kris dan aku hanyalah sebatas teman. Mungkin dia menyembunyikan hal ini darimu karena ia juga mungkin tidak ingin ada kesalah pahaman dalam hubungan kalian. Kris tinggal disini untuk sementara, karena ia sedang ada masalah dengan orangtuanya. Tao, apa kau mengerti? Jadi, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang kami berdua. Kami, hanya teman. Percayalah," Lay mencoba menjelaskan semuanya. Dia baru saja berbohong lagi kali ini. Kris tidak percaya kalau Lay ternyata pandai membual juga.

"Apakah itu benar, Kris-_ge_?" tanya Tao beralih tatapan ke arah Kris.

"_N—ne_. Aku berteman dengan gurumu ini. Aku mempunyai masalah di rumah, jadi kuputuskan untuk tinggal di rumah Lay dulu. Hehehe, kau percaya padaku, 'kan, _baby_?" Kris mencoba membuat wajah sememelas mungkin, agar kekasih kecilnya ini mudah percaya. Sementara itu di sampingnya, Lay hanya menahan hasrat ingin muntahnya saat mendengar panggilan Kris terhadap Tao.

Tao pun menghela nafasnya. Ada sedikit perasaan lega di dalam hatinya.

"Tapi, Zhang _ssaem_. Kenapa tadi kau tidak jujur padaku? Kau bilang kau tinggal disini sendirian!"

"Ah, itu. Ah, Tao-_ya_, bukankah kau tahu, kalau aku tidak mau merusak hubunganmu dengan Kris. Jadi, aku berbohong agar kau tidak salah paham denganku. Maafkan aku, Tao," ujar Lay.

"Benarkah, _ssaem_!?" mata Tao sedikit bersinar, mengetahui gurunya malah menjaga hubungannya dengan Kris, kekasih tersayangnya.

"Te—tentu saja. Bukankah tidak baik merusak hubungan seseorang?" kata Lay. Tao pun menyimpulkan senyumnya dan menatap Kris.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku percaya pada kalian! Kalau begitu, aku akan sering-sering main kesini! Akhirnya, aku tahu dimana Kris-_ge _tinggal, hihihi," ujar Tao ceria. Lay hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Tapi, _baby_…"

"Apa, _ge_?"

"Kau jangan bilang siapapun tentang ini, ya? Hanya kau saja yang tahu, mengerti? Aku… Aku hanya takut kalau orangtuaku bisa menyusul kesini," pinta Kris dengan sedikit bualan di akhir kalimatnya. Tao pun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, siapa yang ingin kuberitahu? Aku tidak punya kenalan yang mengenalmu, _gege_. Atau, Song _seonsaengnim_?" mendengarnya, Lay mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Tao penuh harap.

"Tenang saja, _ssaem_. Aku akan tutup mulut di hadapannya," ujar Tao sambil menyengir. Lay pun mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Tapi, kenapa aku tidak boleh memberi tahu Song _seonsaengnim_?"

"Ya, sebenarnya, ya… Emh, bagaimana ya aku menjelaskannya?" Lay sedikit menggumam di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Ya, pokoknya, kalau kau ingin sering-sering berkunjung kesini, kau hanya perlu menjaga hal ini dari siapapun, mengerti?" Lay mulai mengancam Tao.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Kris-_ge_, aku akan sering main kesini! Hehehe,"

"Ah, _ne_, tentu saja aku akan selalu menunggumu, _baby_, hehehe," cengir Kris. Tao pun berdiri.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Lay yang juga ikut berdiri, disusul oleh Kris. Tao mengangguk.

"_Ne_, _ssaem_. Ah, _gege_, aku pulang dulu," Tao mengucap sama pamitnya. Ia pun melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum Tao melangkah keluar, Kris menahannya.

"_Changkkaman_," Kris pun mengecup bibir Tao. Lay hanya membelalakan matanya melihat adegan semacam itu tepat di hadapannya. Ia memang sering melihat adegan seperti itu, bahkan ia dan Victoria sudah sering melakukannya. Tapi, ini berbeda. Sesama pria dan… tidak tahu tempat dan situasi! Dasar!

"_Gege_…" gumam Tao saat Kris menyudahi ciuman singkatnya. Kris hanya tersenyum di depan kekasihnya yang kini berwajah semerah tomat.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _ne_? Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang," kata Kris lembut. Lay berdecak. Kris bahkan tidak pernah berkata selembut itu di hadapannya.

"_N—ne_, tidak apa-apa, _ge_. Ah, _ssaem_, maafkan aku. Aku pulang dulu. _Annyeong_," dengan segera Tao keluar dari rumah Lay dan Kris.

"Ya ampun! Hampir saja," Kris segera mengelus-elus dadanya lega. Lay malah menatap jengkel Kris.

"Apa kau tidak tahu tempat, huh? Seenaknya berlaku seperti itu di depan gurunya sendiri. Ckckck," cibir Lay menatap Kris geli. Namun, Kris hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Kau juga mau, huh?" tanya Kris sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Lay. Melihat aksi Kris, Lay tidak mau hal buruk terjadi padanya.

"Ti—tidak! Ieuh!" Lay malah menunjukkan sisi gelinya di hadapan Kris dan segera berlari ke dalam kamarnya.

*_Stupid Realized_*

Dua pasangan itu tengah sarapan berdua. Tidak saling bicara dan hanya sibuk mengurus santapan masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, suara Lay memecah kesunyian.

"Yak, sampai kapan kita harus mempertahankan hubungan ini?" tanya Lay tiba-tiba yang membuat Kris berhenti mengunyah dengan segera.

"Kau tahu? Kita mempunyai kekasih masing-masing. Aku mempunyai Victoria, dan kau juga mempunyai Tao. Malah, hubungan kita masing-masing dengan mereka adalah saling mencintai. Apa kau tahan dengan hubungan kita ini, Kris?" tanya Lay. Kris menaruh roti selainya. Ia menatap Lay.

"Bukankah ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal itu, Lay? Kau selalu saja berbicara tentang pernikahan kita disaat kita sedang makan. Kau membuat nafsu makanku berkurang!" ketus Kris. Lay hanya mendengus.

"Bukankah hanya di acara makan saja kita bisa duduk berdua seperti ini, huh!? Kita jarang berbicara juga tidak sekamar. Dasar!" tukas Lay.

"Yasudah. Memangnya kau saja yang tidak tahan dengan pernikahan ini? Aku juga,"

"Kalau begitu… Bagaimana kalau kita… Uhmm, bercerai?" Lay mengeluarkan saran terbaiknya, membuat Kris dengan ceoat melotot ke arahnya.

"Apa katamu?"

"Ber-ce-rai, Kris," ulang Lay.

"Hey, kalau begitu, kau tinggal pilih. Mau mati dihajar ayahku, atau segera direbus oleh ibumu juga ibuku!?" Lay merinding seketika saat mendengar kalimat-kalimat Kris tadi. Ia mengelus-elus lehernya.

"Ah, pilihan yang sulit," kata Lay dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan menambah masalah. Aku pergi," Kris kemudian beranjak dari kursi makannya dan meninggalkan Lay sendirian disitu. Ia kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya ke dalam lipatan tangannya di meja.

"Ya Tuhan," ia kembali berdoa.

.

.

TING… TONG~~

"Ah," Lay kembali mengintip ke lubang pengintainya. Melihat orang itu aman, ia segera membukakan pintunya.

"Hai, _ssaem_!" seru Tao dengan wajah cerahnya. Lay hanya tersenyum.

"Hai, Tao. Ayo masuk," ajak Lay dan menyilahkan Tao masuk.

"Oh, _my baby_!" Kris buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya dan merengkuh Tao ke dalam pelukannya. Lagi-lagi tepat di hadapan 'istri'-nya sendiri.

"_Gege_," sahut Tao juga sambil membalas pelukan Kris.

"Hey, sudah sudah. Kris, minggir. Dia kesini untuk belajar, bukan untuk bermain denganmu!" Lay mulai tidak tahan melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Akhirnya, dengan kesalnya Kris menjauh dari Tao, dan dengan malu-malunya Tao mendekat kepada gurunya.

"Baiklah, Tao. Apa yang ingin kau pelajari?"

.

.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Kris sambil terus mengamati proses pembelajaran Tao dan Lay. Lay menatap anarkis ke arahnya dan segera membuat mulut Kris bungkam seribu kata lagi.

"Tunggulah sebentar, _gege_," ujar Tao menenangkan Kris. Lalu, wajah Kris berubah menjadi bahagia dengan efek berbunga-bunga di belakangnya.

"Ah, tentu saja, _baby_, hehehe," kemudian Lay hanya mendengus melihat tingkah Kris yang memuakkan saat berada di hadapan Tao.

Selama tiga jam sudah Kris menunggu. Akhirnya, Lay selesai juga mengajar Tao. Dengan segera ia menarik Lay menjauh dari sisi Tao dan ia mengambil alih tempat duduk Lay tadi saat bersama Tao.

Lay kemudian berdecak kesal sambil menatap kedua sejoli itu di sofa lain.

"_Baby_, kau sangat manis hari ini," puji Kris sambil merangkul mesra pundak Tao. Tao melirik Lay sekali-sekali dengan raut malunya. Kris mulai mencium aroma parfum yang dipakai Tao tepat dileher kekasihnya.

"_Ge—gege_…" Tao masih sedikit menghindar dikala Kris ingin menyentuhnya. Ia terus menjauhkan kepalanya dan masih sesekali melirik gurunya yang masih duduk tepat di hadapan mereka. Seakan memberi isyarat, Lay kemudian pergi dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat kesal. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamarnya.

"Cih, benar-benar tidak tahu aturan! Kris bodoh!" Lay mulai melempar bantalnya. Bukannya apa, hanya saja, ia selalu saja tidak dianggap, dikala Kris sudah bersama Tao. Kris hanya akan menggoda Tao dengan seenaknya di hadapannya. Ia kemudian mencoba memainkan I-pad-nya dan mencoba mencairkan pikiran kesalnya dengan bermain _game _favoritnya. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika ia sesekali mendengar lenguhan Tao dari luar sana.

"Yakk! Apa yang mereka lakukan, huh!?" erang Lay sambil menahan emosinya. Ia melempar I-pad-nya ke asal tempat dan ia berbaring sambil menutup telinganya dengan bantalnya. Tapi, itu tidak berhasil. Desahan demi desahan yang keluar dari mulut Tao samar-samar selalu terdengar di telinganya.

"Astaga, ya Tuhan!" kemudian ia memilih untuk keluar. Ia berpikir, mungkin dengan ia keluar dari kamarnya, akan membuat Kris dan Tao menghentikan aksi panas mereka. Akhirnya, Lay keluar dari kamarnya.

"K—kris-_ge_… Eunghhh… Mmmhh, _ge…ge_…"

Tapi, yang ada malah suara desahan itu semakin menjadi-jadi di kala Lay keluar dari kamarnya dan menatap kedua insan yang sedang memadu kasih di atas sebuah sofa. Ia merinding melihatnya.

"Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar gila," desisnya. Tidak mau mengganggu, ia pun keluar rumah untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

.

Lay duduk sendiri di depan mini market di dekat rumahnya. Ia meminum sekaleng kola dan beberapa makanan ringan. Ia benar-benar tidak mau pulang sekarang. Ia tidak mungkin juga menelepon Victoria sekarang hanya untuk menemaninya, karena hari sudah malam. Ia hanya menunggu sampai kira-kira adegan tak mengenakan di rumahnya berakhir sudah. Ia kemudian menyumpal telinganya dengan _headseat_ dari MP3-nya. Memutar beberapa lagu favoritnya mungkin bisa sedikit merileks-kan pikirannya.

TIK… TIK… TIK..

"Eh?" Lay menatap jalanan yang sudah sedikit basah akibat rintikan hujan. Kebetulan, ia duduk di bawah meja berpayung yang melindungi ia dari hujan.

"Ya ampun, kapan mereka menyudahinya?" Lay memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil menatap keadaan sekitar yang benar-benar sudah terguyur hujan.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Kris menghentikan permainannya dengan kekasih kecilnya.

"Hujan?" gumam Kris. Tao kemudian bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya dan duduk dengan sempurna. Ia hanya mendapat beberapa sentuhan menggoda dari kekasihnya, tidak lebih.

"Sudah malam. Apa Zhang _seonsaengnim_ sudah tidur? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengannya, _ge_," kata Tao masih dengan mata sayunya akibat permainan kecilnya dengan Kris tadi. Kris melirik sebentar ke pintu kamar Lay. Apa ia masih di dalam?

"Yasudah, kalau begitu, kuantar kau pulang saja, _ne_?" ujar Kris. Tao pun membenahi pakaiannya dan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"_Ne_," sahutnya.

.

.

Lay masih merenung dan berpikir bagaimana caranya pulang ditengah hujan deras begini. Udara dingin semakin merasuk sampai ke tulang rusuknya.

"Aiish, _jinjja_!" gerutunya sambil menyentuh tombol-tombol ponselnya. Ia berusaha menghubungi Kris.

"Ah, angkat, bodoh!" Lay memohon. Namun, panggilannya tidak diangkat sama sekali.

"Manusia bodoh! Arghh!" Lay melempar ponselnya ke meja dan semakin kedinginan.

TIN TIN!

Lay menoleh ke arah mobil yang berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, huh!? Kukira kau di kamar!" seru orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu. Lay malah tertawa remeh.

"Memangnya aku sanggup apa di kamar sambil mendengar suara Tao yang mendesah seperti itu! Bodoh!" gerutu Lay. Kris malah memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Cepat masuk!" Kris menyuruh Lay untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"_Shirreo_! Aku tidak mau melihat kau dan Tao…"

"Tao sudah pulang. Aku baru saja mengantarnya. Jadi, cepat masuk!" Lay menoleh sebentar. Ia masih duduk disitu. Dengan tidak sabar, Kris pun membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Haiish, menyusahkan saja!" ia keluar sambil membawakan paying dan berlari ke arah Lay.

"Cepat! Kau mau mati kedinginan, huh?" Lay menggeleng polos. Akhirnya, Kris mengangkat Lay dari posisi duduknya hingga ia berdiri dan membawanya sampai ke mobil di bawah paying bersamanya.

"Hah, dasar!" gerutu Kris.

*_Stupid Realized_*

'Hachhiimm!'

Entah ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Lay bersin. Ia mengusap-usap hidungnya yang mulai memerah. Ia membungkus dirinya dengan jaket tebal miliknya dan menatap televisi dengan tatapan lelahnya.

"Makanya, penyakit jangan kau cari, bodoh!"

"Yak! Bisakah kau diam sebentar saja, Kris? Aku sedang tidak mau mendengar ocehanmu! Ha—hachiimm! Argh!" Lay kembali menggigil. Kris hanya mendecak sambil sibuk di dapur sana. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Sangat jarang Kris berada di dapur seperti sekarang ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kris menghampiri Lay dan menaruh semangkuk sup hangat di depan Lay.

"_Ige mwoya_?" tanya Lay yang tidak tahu apa maksud Kris memberikan semangkuk sup kepadanya. Kris mengganti channel TV-nya dan duduk di sofa lain.

"Sup," jawab Kris singkat. Lay sekali-lagi bersini, sebelum ia mengangkat sesendok sup buatan Kris dan menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

"Aaah, euuh! Huuuh, panas!" keluh Lay saat kuah sup itu menyentuh lidahnya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya agar memberi sensasi sejuk di mulutnya. Kris yang memperhatikannya hanya tertawa mengejek.

"Bodoh!" sekali lagi Kris mengoloknya. Lay hanya melayangkan tatapan setan ke arah Kris, walau tatapan setan milik Kris jauh lebih seram dari miliknya.

.

.

Pagi menjelang sudah, sinar matahari mulai menembus gordyn-gordyn jendela kamar Kris. Ternyata, efek silaunya mampu membuat sang empu-nya kamar terbangun dengan cepat. Ia kemudian merenggangkan anggota tubuhnya.

"Hm, hari Minggu?" gumam Kris sambil melihat kalender meja yang berdiri di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia turun dari ranjangnya dan segera keluar menuju ruang makan. Tapi, sama seperti beberapa hari kemarin, meja makan tidak menampilkan beberapa santapan paginya.

"Aiih, dia mengulanginya!" gerutu Kris dan segera menuju kamar Lay yang entah mungkin Kris sedang beruntung, pintu kamar itu tidak terkunci. Ia kemudian membuka pintunya dan masuk begitu saja.

"Eh, masih tidur?"

Kris menyibak selimut Lay, bermaksud untuk membangunkannya.

"Ah, di—dinginnya!" keluh Lay yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, namun ia sadar, seseorang sudah mengambil selimutnya. Kemudian, Lay mencoba meraih kembali selimutnya.

"Ha—hachiim! Ke—kembalikan selimutku, siapapun itu, euunghh," Lay ternyata masih berada di alam mimpi. Kemudian, Kris melepas genggaman tangannya dari selimut Lay dan membiarkan Lay membungkus dirinya lagi dan kembali tidur.

"Hachiim!" sekali lagi ia bersin.

"Apa ia sakit?" gumam Kris pelan sambil memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh dahi Lay menggunakan punggung telapak tangannya.

Panas. Kris membulatkan matanya. Dicarinya sebuah thermometer di kotak kesehatan yang berada tidak jauh dari Lay. Kemudian, ia masukkan ujung termometernya ke dalam mulut Lay.

"Euungh," Lay sedikit melenguh. Kris menunggu beberapa menit, sampai ia meraih kembali termometer itu dari mulut Lay.

38 derajat Celcius. Tidak terlalu parah, hanya Kris terlihat sangat kewalahan.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa anak ini selalu saja menyusahkan!" Kris kemudian bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Lay dan masuk kembali beberapa menit kemudian seraya membawa sebuah baskom dan kain yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak tumpukan es batu. Kemudian, di tempelkannya kain itu tepat di dahi 'istri'-nya.

"Euuh?" Lay yang mendapat sebuah sensasi dingin di dahinya, segera mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Ia mencoba menyempurnakan penglihatannya.

"Hachiim! Euh, Kris?" sahut Lay lesu. Lay mencoba melirik dahinya.

"Kau ini kenapa selalu menyusahkan saja, huh?" Kris masih sibuk menempelkan kain dingin itu ke dahi Lay.

"Oh, Tao akan privat pagi hari ini. Ha—hachiimm! _Aigooo_," ujar Lay sambil berusaha untuk duduk. Kris tidak bisa melarangnya.

"Jangan kabur dari rumah lagi!" tegas Kris. Lay menatap Kris kesal.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk diam disaat kau melakukan 'ini-itu' dengan Tao, huh? Cih! Hachiim!" celetuk Lay. Kris lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah, pokoknya jangan kabur! Kau mau membuatku kewalahan lagi seperti hari ini? Pagi ini aku belum sarapan sedikitpun, dan itu karena aku sibuk mengurusmu yang seperti ini,"

"Tsk, lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk kewalahan mengurusku? Minggir," Lay berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Ah, kepalaku," Lay memegang kepalanya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kris yang mengikuti Lay berjalan dari belakang.

"Tentu saja masak, bodoh!"

.

.

"Ini obat untukmu. Selesai sarapan ini, minumlah obat itu," perintah Kris sembari menaruh sebuah obat tablet di hadapan Lay. Lay menatap benda bulat kecil yang masih terbungkus rapih itu dengan jijik.

"Euh, aku benci obat!" tukas Lay sambil menopang dagunya lemas.

"Sudah diam!"

TING TOONG~~

"Ah, pasti Tao," ujar Lay dan bangkit dari duduknya menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi, _ssaem_!" sapa Tao dengan gembira. Lay hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tersirat raut cemas dari wajah Tao.

"Eoh? Apakah _ssaem _sakit?" tanya Tao. Tapi, Lay tetap tersenyum.

"Ah, hanya sedikit. Ayo masuk," Lay menyilahkan lelaki manis itu masuk ke rumahnya. Tao hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tsk!" decak Lay ketika Tao masuk, Kris segera menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat untuk kekasihnya.

"Lebih baik setelah ini, aku akan keluar bersama Vic saja," gumamnya sambil menghela nafas panjangnya.

.

.

Lay berjalan di sekitar keramaian kota Seoul. Ia sedang ada janji dengan kekasihnya sekarang, Victoria Song. Dia menuju toko es krim langganannya dengan Victoria, yang juga milik temannya, Xiumin.

"Hoi, Lay!" sapa Xiumin disaat Lay memasuki tokonya. Lay melambaikan tangannya ke arah Xiumin dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah di dalam toko itu. Namun, ia belum menemukan Victoria.

"Xiumin, apa Vic belum datang?" tanya Lay sambil berdiri di meja kasir di dekat Xiumin. Xiumin mengendikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah. Aku belum melihatnya," ujar Xiumin sambil sesekali meladeni para pelanggan lainnya. Lay hanya mendesah. Ia kemudian merasakan rasa sakit di bagian kepalanya.

"Akkh!" ringisnya sambil memegang sudut kepalanya. Xiumin sedikit cemas melihat Lay yang kesakitan.

"L—lay! Kau… baik-baik saja?" tanya Xiumin. Lay terlihat menggeleng.

"Sepertinya tidak, Xiumin. Aaww," Lay malah menopang dirinya dengan tangannya yang menggenggam ujung meja kasir Xiumin. Lay ternyata belum sembuh total dari penyakitnya tadi pagi. Xiumin kemudian memegang bahu Lay agar bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

CRIINGG~

Seorang wanita kemudian masuk ke dalam toko es Xiumin. Matanya sedikit terkejut saat ia mendapati seorang pria yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sedang ditopang oleh Xiumin. Wanita itu kemudian dengan segera menghampiri kedua pria itu.

"Lay, ada apa denganmu? Lay! Kau baik-baik saja?" Victoria—wanita itu—kemudian ikut menopang tubuh Lay dan memperlihatkan raut cemasnya. Lay masih terus meringis.

"Xiumin-_sshi_, apa yang terjadi dengan Lay?" tanya Victoria. Xiumin menggeleng.

"_M—mollasseo_! Tadi kelihatannya, kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit. Lebih baik kau antar saja ia ke rumahnya," saran Xiumin. Mendengarnya, Lay sedikit menyadarkan dirinya sambil menatap Xiumin dan Victoria bergantian.

"A—aa… Aku tidak tahu dimana Lay tinggal sekarang. Dia tidak pernah mengajakku untuk mengunjungi rumah barunya,"

"Ya—yasudah, bawa saja dia ke rumahmu!" Victoria pun sedikit berpikir, sebelum pada akhirnya ia menyetujui saran Xiumin.

"Baiklah,"

.

.

Victoria menuntun Lay berjalan keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju pintu rumahnya.

Victoria membaringkan Lay di ranjang tepat di kamar tamu.

"Lay, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Victoria. Lay menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit pusing," jawab Lay pelan. Victoria kemudian mengambil sebuah plester demam dan ditempelkannya benda yang merekat dengan sensasi dingin itu ke kening Lay. Victoria duduk di samping ranjang Lay sambil menatap Lay sedih.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa tinggal sendirian di rumah barumu?" tanya Victoria.

"A—aa.. Aku tidak sendirian. Ada orang yang menemaniku. Kau jangan khawatir, Vic," sanggah Lay. Victoria mengernyit.

"_Nugu_? Apa… orang itu seorang wanita?" selidik Victoria. Lay segera menggeleng pasti.

"Tentu saja bukan. Kalau pun itu wanita, pasti itu ibuku atau bibiku. Yang menemaniku ialah cucu dari kakek temanku itu. Hehehe," mendengar jawaban dari Lay, hati Victoria sedikit lega, namunmasih menatap sedih keadaan kekasihnya. Badannya sedikit panas.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Kau istirahat saja disini untuk sementara. Aku akan buatkan sup dulu," ujar Victoria. Lay tersenyum dengan disertai dengan anggukan.

.

.

Beberapa menit Lay menunggu, akhirnya Victoria masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk sup hangat dan segelas air putih.

"Ini untukmu. Makanlah. Aku yang suapi," ujar Victoria sambil duduk di samping ranjang Lay lagi. Ia mengambil sesendok sup dari mangkuknya dan mengarahkannya ke arah mulut Lay. Namun, Lay sedikit menolak.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa makan sendiri," Lay mencoba untuk bangkit, namun dengan cepat Victoria melarangnya dan membiarkan Lay untuk sekedar menyandar saja pada kepala ranjangnya.

"Jangan. Biar aku saja yang menyuapimu. Ayo, buka mulutmu, aaaa…" Victoria menyuruh Lay untuk membuka mulutnya. Alhasil, Lay pun mengalah dan membuka mulutnya. Ia mengunyah beberapa sayur yang sudah di cincang lembut di dalam sup itu. Kemudian, ia teringat oleh sesuatu.

Sup ini rasanya benar-benar mirip dengan sup buatan seseorang yang dibuat untuknya. Sangat mirip dengan… sup buatan Kris.

"Lay, kau kenapa?" tanya Victoria membuyarkan lamunan Lay.

"A—aaa… _Annieyo_. Ah, Vic. Apa ini, sup instan?" tanya Lay tiba-tiba. Victoria pun sedikit tertawa malu.

"Ah, _n—ne_. Lay, kau 'kan tahu aku tidak begitu pandai dalam memasak. Jadi, aku hanya membuat sup ini dari sup instan. Hehehe. _Wae_?" tanya Victoria balik pada akhirnya. Lay pun kemudian terkekeh.

"Kris bodoh!" desisnya pelan.

"_Mwo_? _Nugu_?"

"Ah, _anniya_. Hehehe, suapi aku lagi!"

.

.

Lay berjalan di dalam kesendirian. Langit mulai gelap. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang dalam waktu seperti ini karena ia tahu, Tao pasti sudah pergi dari rumahnya. Kemudian, ia juga menolak untuk diantarkan oleh Victoria. Akhirnya, ia pulang dengan bus dan berjalan dari halte menuju rumahnya.

Baru saja Lay ingin membuka pintu rumahnya, seseorang telah membuka pintu itu terlebih dahulu dan menahan keinginan Lay.

"K—kris?" sahut Lay ketika ia melihat seseorang sudah siap dengan pakaian dinginnya yang lengkap. Kemudian, lelaki itu terkejut dengan kedatangan Lay dan mengusap wajahnya. Tingkah Kris—lelaki itu—berhasil membuat Lay mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Arrgh! Cepat masuk!" Kris mengurung niatnya untuk keluar dan malah menarik Lay untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_W—wae_!?" Lay mulai menampakkan raut yang benar-benar bingung. Kris kemudian terlihat begitu emosi terhadapnya.

"Yak!" bentak Kris tepat di hadapan Lay yang mulai bergidik ngeri.

"_M—mwoya_!?" balas Lay dengan sedikit bergetar namun dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi.

"Kau… Sudah kubilang jangan kabur, tapi kau tetap saja pergi! Dan juga kau sedang sakit lalu pulang pada pukul sekarang!" omel Kris. Lay sedikit tertawa remeh setelah mendengarnya.

"Lalu, tadi kau keluar untuk mencariku?" tanya Lay santai.

"_N_—_ne_!"

"Kenapa? Kau khawatir akan diriku? Harusnya kau senang kalau aku pergi! Kau bisa menghabiskan malammu dengan kekasihmu, sementara aku akan menginap di rumah Victoria! Itu lebih baik, bodoh!" Lay malah balik mengomeli Kris. Yang dimarahi hanya diam menatap 'istri'-nya itu.

"Hah, dasar! Aku akan libur mengajar Tao besok! Aah, kepalaku~" Lay kembali memijat kepalanya. Tersirat raut khawatir—lagi—di wajah Kris.

"H—hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Minggir!"

.

.

.

**TBC / END ?**

**Annyeong!**

**Weehehehe, chap 2 apdet!**

**Eotte? ada perkembangan? alur gaje? typo bertebaran? TOLONG DINILAI **

**Thanks for all reviewers ****!**** Thank you so much ({})**

**And i need more REVIEW again for this chap!**

**Gamsahae ****:******* ! *bow***


End file.
